


Slade/Dick [PROMPT+ART]

by Yamada_CZ



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PROMPT ONLY!, YOU ARE FREE TO WRITE THIS, fic idea, please someone write this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamada_CZ/pseuds/Yamada_CZ
Summary: This is a prompt only.YOU ARE FREE TO WRITE THIS! ♥





	Slade/Dick [PROMPT+ART]

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and since I am no writer I had to write this down and spread it. :D  
> All fic writers are free to borrow this idea! Just tag me, so I can read it. ♥

★

Posting it here from Tumblr, bcs Tumblr flagged the post and I don't want to lose it. :')

**Deathstroke/Nightwing**

So I have this idea I really wanted to draw, but I sadly have no time for that. And I am a bad writer too, but I really don’t want to abandon my prompt!

* * *

Long story short, Dick is working on a case ( _some crime against children maybe???_ ), which he can’t solve and Slade has documents which might help Dick to solve it. So he meets Slade one night asking him if he can give him the documents. Of course Slade wants something in return, so Slade suggests that they can make a deal - that if Dick sleeps with him ten times, he gives him the documents. (Each night one document.)

Of course, Dick is against it at first, however he is really desperate, so he agrees eventually!

  


Slade contacts Dick a week later, giving him an address where they’ll meet. The meeting spot is Slade’s manor at night. Imagine Dick arriving to the manor by car/motorbike, in Nightwing suit. He knocks on the door and Wintergreen opens and says that Mr. Wilson is awaiting him already!

Wintergreen will show him a way to living room where Slade is already sitting, in expensive bathrobe and without mask. Some dialogue happens, lol.

Then both of them will go together to the bedroom. Everything is prepared (like condoms and lube etc) and Slade locks the door. *winks*

**First night:**  
Dick is still a virgin. Rough & painful sex happens.   
\+ if Slade has his way with Dick and mocks him  
\+ if Dick cries and is scared (but stays brave, he does it for the documents)   
\+ hurt/no or little comfort  
Dick leaves immediately after. 

**2nd - 9th night:**  
\+ hurt/comfort again during the first nights (more hurt than comfort) You know how Slade is. :P   
\+ I would love to see if Slade wants Dick to stay the night, but Dick always refuses, bcs he doesn’t feel safe at Slade’s house - then later he’ll eventually agree and start staying the nights with him, still unsure & distrustful. Then maybe during 8th night Slade’ll caress Dick and Dick’ll allow it.   
\+ Slade is much careful during the sex and cares about Dick. 

**10th night:**  
\+ well, everything is alright, lovely and they respect each other  
\+ tho it’s their last night, Dick will visit Slade again after ;—-) ♥

  
  
They will eventually solve the case together. Slade gladly helps him.  
+If they investigate the case one night together and they argue a lot and Slade gets upset and later that night Slade'll be rough with Dick in bed.

So that’s it. Basically enemies to friends to lovers! ♥

Feel free to write a comment if you have ideas too. :)

★

**Author's Note:**

> If someone writes this I'll love that person!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Sladin][Dick/Slade] 十日談](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843762) by [aLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady)




End file.
